


A Nothing Day.

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sunshine Project, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, love birds, nothing but fluff, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: “You know what day it is today?” Jack asks with a malicious smile plastered on his face, unfazed on what had happened not five seconds ago.“…Is it a...An important day to you?”“Today is...nothing.”





	A Nothing Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for sunshine project that @GalaxyGhosty and @Quintessentia are doing over on tumblr and I want to join in take a wack at it, and so here's my very short fic because I could not think on if I could make the fic longer without making it eat at my brain...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Sunshine!” Jack exclaimed out to his husband as he ran down the stairs, skipping a few as he raced down and tripping on his feet a bit at the bottom.

Mark, casually leaning on the side of the fridge looking toward the excited man with a very concerned look.   
“hmm-?” Mark hummed, trying not to laugh as he watches Jack practically gets snagged by the bar from trying to slow down.   
“Hah! Are you okay?!” Mark laughs, placing his phone down on the counter behind him as he pushes off the counter, moving toward the man who’s leaning forward on the bar.

“You know what day it is today?” Jack asks with a malicious smile plastered on his face, unfazed on what had happened not five seconds ago.   
Mark thinks…God what day is it today? It’s a…Friday, right? No, it’s the 14th, yeah? Shit…

A mindless noise escapes through his lips as he tries to think what today could be.

“…Is it a...An important day to you?” He looks toward Jacks blank face, ears slightly pulled back, eyes rested and eyebrows slightly raised. In other words, the ‘really?’ look. “…To the both of us?” Jack sighs out through his mouth as he slides his upper-half off of the counter, walking to the other side of the kitchen, walking passed the slightly confused man toward the coffee pot, not saying a word as he pours out a…slight old and cold cup of coffee. Yep, he’ll notice soon.

He turns to face Mark, takes a sip of his coffee…Makes a weird face before taking another drink.

“Today is nothing.” Jack says simply, watching as Mark’s face remains the same. But Jack can practically hear Mark’s gears turning.

“Then what the hell was all of that for!?!” Mark over-exaggeratingly exclaims as he uses his arms to flail for effect. Jack looks at him over his cup, then back to the inside of the cup into the coffee.

“…Sean?” Mark drawls out the vowels, making obnoxious faces to go along with it like some animated Disney character.

“What? Today is nothing…” Jack murmurs as he keeps his stupid mug in his coffee cup, which, by the way, is out by now and Jack’s only using the cup as a prop…Which wouldn’t surprise him in the least. Mark stares at his face with tightly squinted eyes.

“Sean….What do you know that I don’t?” Mark asks, drawls out the vowels as he talks, leaning toward his husband. Jack twists around Mark, setting his long emptied coffee cup on the counter as he leaves the kitchen and toward the stairs. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, Nothing.” Jack replied in a nonchalant tone as he steps onto the first step of the stairs. He pauses. “But, be ready around 7:30, we’re going to do nothing and you need to be ready.” He says before walking back up the stairs.

Yep, he married a very weird man…

-.-

And ever since that morning, Mark kept his shoes and pants on until the time came for the two of them to do…Whatever Jack had planned for the day. Even knowing him for so long, Mark cannot place where the hell the two of them are going to go, but he’s very curious.

7:25

“ALRIGHT, MARKIMOO GET READY FOR NOTHING!” Jack screeched as he raced down the stairs from what Mark could guess was his office from where he was recording from…Actually, it wasn’t really a guess because he went up there about twenty minutes ago and he heard the other yelling and stepping around playing VR.   
And now? Jack’s hyped up from recording and from the thing he wanted to do today…

And Mark, not thinking about a thing when he’s listening to a podcast; only to be jump scared my his husband (which has happened more than Mark would like to admit)

“Wh-WHAT?!” Mark screamed mostly from the impact of Jack’s hands crashing down on his shoulders.

“Come on, WE GOTTA GO!” Jack bellowed as he quickly put his cap on backwards, opening the door and waiting for the other to come along, but the said other was still sitting on the couch, staring at Jack with the most confused and shocked face that any one has ever seen from him in a _while_.

Jack dramatically swung his arms from the inside to outside the door, trying to get the lazy-ass to _move_ _away_ from the couch and onto the car so they could go on the road. Mark shook his head before pocketing his phone and ear buds into his pocket, cringing slightly from the utter torture that would come if he should need them again. He sighs from that thought, and he gets off of the couch and starts to saunter over to Jack a bit slowly.

“Mark..!” Jack groaned, over exaggerating his movements. “You need to drive and we need to get there before it’s too late!”

“To late for what!?” But before he could even get an answer, Jack ran outside and over to the car, smiling toward Mark before getting in.  “Baby, what are we-!” And temporarily admitting defeat, he shook his head before getting in himself, starting the car.

Once they were five minutes out, neither of them had said a word. And that was because Jack was over on his side with a forever smile on his face and Mark’s in the driver’s seat stewing on why the hell they’re out of the house and where the hell are they going…But Mark tries.

“Sean, I don’t even know where we’re-.”

“You’re gonna want to stay in the right lane until the third turn.” And there he goes, giving Mark directions before he could ask…It really wouldn’t surprise Mark if his husband was a psychic all this time. Mark muttered a grumbled thanks you before switching from the left to the right, and from then on he was going by Jack’s instructions to god knows where.

-.-

Okay so when he said he was going to follow Jack’s instructions, he didn’t expect for the instructions to lead out in the middle of the Californian desert.

“You sure you know where you’re going?” 

“Okay, now it’s just at this next left, but you need to back into the turn and park.” Jack cut him off once again with his directions.   
“Trust me.”

“Oh boy...” Mark mumbles before spotting the left turn, going a bit farther out onto the road and reversing back into the turn, and then when he was out of the road, he parked it. But before he could turn around, Jack threw a cloth on his face.

“Put the blindfold on.” Jack said before getting out of the car with his phone in his hand and a…Speaker? Why?

“Sean, if this is some plan to get rid of me, you can tell me instead of leaving me out in the middle of nowhere.” The American murmurs before he does put on the blind fold, waiting for whatever the fuck was going to happen that could very well lead to his death.

And he sits there. In the car as he hears movement at the back of the car. And then he hears footprints…And then the door opening. He feels Jack gently puts his hands on top of Mark’s.

“Come on, I gotta show you something…” Jack said quietly, pulling Mark’s hands toward him, gently pulling Mark out of the car.

“Ya’know, if I trip over something, it’s your fault.” Mark joked as Jack led him to what he assumed to be the back of the car.

“Would I ever let something like that happen to you?” Jack said with an innocent tone.

“Nah, you’re right. You’d lead me to a precipice and then push me down to my death.” And he only got a hum and a chuckle as a reply…Shit now he’s scared.  

“Alright, there’s a seat here for you…” Jack said in a bit of a hushed tone as he guided Mark down to his seat down on a blanket. Jack sits down next to Mark shortly after, leaving a hand to ghost over the side of Mark’s blindfold.

“Uh-.”

“Hold on…” Jack hums, and the two of them wait for a few seconds… “There it is!” Jack exclaimed, pulling the blindfold off of Mark’s head, and that’s when he saw it.

The sunset…

The orange, red and purple sunset happening right there, as the two of the see it from afar. The light golden clouds sit there, watching the two of them as they exist in the sky to look beautiful. The sun itself is setting, the outskirts of the orange sky fade into purple and then blue, as the bright orange sun seeps through just before it says goodbye for the night…

…

Oh shit he’s starting to cry…

Mark wipes away a tear, trying not to let Jack notice, but like with everything, he does, and he huffs out a gentle laugh before draping an arm over Mark’s shoulder, pulling him into an embrace.

“I wanted to show you this…” He murmured. “I wanted you to get your mind off of everything and see this.” Oh shit, there goes another tear. And like that, Mark doesn’t say anything, leaning back into Jack as they watch the sky turn from warm to cool in a matter of seconds…

Two minutes pass by and Jack stands up, holding a hand out to Mark.

“dance with me?” he asks, and Mark sits on the blanket, smiling as he shakes his head before taking the other’s hand and standing up himself.

“Don’t mind if I do…” Mark laughs, taking Jack’s hand.

He chuckles before pressing play on his music, and it starts to play on the speaker that sits on the back of the car.

_If you ever, change your mind…_

The song begins, the two of the clasp hands; Jack resting his hand on Mark’s hip and Mark rests his hand on Jack’s shoulder and the two of them sway from left to right as they slow dance…

_Don’t go about, leaving me behind, baby…_

Jack brings their clasped hands outward, to which Mark swings too, and twists back to Jack the two now dancing back to back with their hands intertwined…

_Bring it to me…Bring your sweet lovin’…Bring it on home to me…_

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“I know, and I love you”


End file.
